


To Where August Leads

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: *公路旅行AU*躁郁症患者Louis/叛逆少爷Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	To Where August Leads

Louis选择在午夜离开是个糟糕的决定。

他用钥匙生疏地打开那辆房车时那男孩就坐在几码开外的草地上。他穿着松垮的白色T恤和牛仔裤，脚踩一双姜黄色的匡威，一头棕色的卷发乱得让人怀疑会从中飞出一只小鸟。男孩直勾勾地盯着Louis，墨绿色的眼仁里闪烁着街灯投下的浑浊的光，嘴角盛着两个深深的酒窝。

“你打算把这辆车偷走。”他看着Louis有点滑稽的动作，沉着又俏皮地得出定论。

“你是瞎了吗，”Louis没看他，他讨厌与人对视，“我有钥匙。”

“从你爸爸那儿偷的吧，hmm？”男孩灵活地起身，嚼着口香糖走到Louis的身边，身上一股青草和薄荷的辛辣气味。Louis皱皱眉，本就烦乱的心绪因为卷发男孩有意无意的嘲笑更加抓狂。他想毫不犹豫地对着他刀刻般的鼻梁来上一拳，看着鲜血流进他粉色的唇瓣和白皙的颈窝。他也差点照做了，如果他的视线没有对上那双清亮的、如包裹着黄金的树脂一般的绿眼睛。

“操，”他从嘴角挤出一句脏字，手伸进裤兜里胡乱地摸出两张皱巴巴的钞票塞进男孩手里，“拿着它，就当封口费，如果这就是你不屈不挠在这拦我的原因。”

那男孩只是摇头，笑容咧得更大了些，“我不要你的钱，”他说起话来慢条斯理，活脱脱一个自大的混蛋， “我要跟你走。”

Louis愣了一下，跨进了车门。“想都别想，”他扭过头对男孩说，努力使自己的语气听上去恶狠狠的，“现在乖乖回家去吧，你爸妈知道你夜不归宿会担心的。”

“我没有家，”男孩有点着急，音调也提高了些，“所以我要跟你走。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“求你了。”

Louis居高临下地瞪着这个可怜的“小乞丐”，脑海里两个声音又开始打架，一个熟悉的声音高声尖叫你当然知道他在骗你，另一个陌生的、青涩的声音委屈巴巴地说，求你了。

那对灌了春水一样的绿珠子在他眼前晃动起来，摇着他的心脏。他太累了，他没时间和自己争辩。

“操。”他又骂了一句，闭上眼睛不再看对方，“赶紧滚上来，趁我反悔之前。”

他听到男孩爆出一阵得逞的尖叫。

让Harry上车明显是个更加糟糕的决定。

“你再说一遍你叫什么？！”Louis的声音因为惊讶有点变形。Harry仍然嚼着那块口香糖，手指捏着Louis的墨镜腿在鼻梁上上下下移动，露出眼睛又遮住。“Harry啊。”

“不不不，我说的是你的姓。”

“Styles。”他打了个哈欠。

操，操，操。这个姓氏本就不常见，男孩又说着一口流利的伦敦腔英语。他真是中了头彩。Louis心中烦乱，手无意中摁到了喇叭，奔驰着的房车发出一声凄厉的哀鸣，划破了安静的夜空。一旁的男孩吓得哆嗦了一下。

“别告诉我你和那个互联网公司巨头Styles有点什么关系。”

“啊，你说Robin？”Harry把墨镜摘了下来，别在了T恤领口，“他是我爸。”

他显然捕捉到了Louis一瞬间的表情变化，因为他皱起眉头问：“嘿，为什么翻白眼？我又不是说我有传染病什么的。”

Louis踩着刹车，白色的老式房车在漆黑的公路上缓慢地停了下来。“下车。”他听见单词冷冰冰地掉在地上。Harry的声音带着委屈和不解：“你不能在这个连只鸟都没有的破地方扔下我。我不认路，而且现在是凌晨十二点。”

“那我开车送你回去。我可消受不起你爸说我绑架你然后把我撕票。”他是不太想活着，但更不想因为一个毛都没长齐的叛逆小屁孩死在见都没见过的资本家手里，像电影里演的那样。

“如果你把我送回去，我就去找你爸妈说你把车偷走了。”吓唬人明显不是这个看上去家教良好的男孩的专长，他鼓起了腮帮，脸颊因着急而红扑扑的。天杀的，Louis竟然因此感到一丝久违的兴奋。他真是擅长当个混蛋。

于是他一边缓慢地掉转车头一边满不在乎地说：“你去啊，反正他们最晚一早也会知道。”

Harry急得快要跺脚，却又突然冷静下来。他语速放得很慢，尾音还沾着一丝有意无意的哭腔：“如果你现在送我回去，我就如你所愿和Robin说你要绑架我；如果你带我走，就算他们找到我了，我也只会说是我自己跑出来的，你只是个拖车司机而已。”

Louis的手因为汗湿几乎快要握不住方向盘，这小子显然没他想得那么傻，反而好像还把他圈回他自己设的套了——操！

Harry笑眯眯地望着他的方向：“考虑好了吗，司机先生？”

Louis冲车窗的方向无声地翻了个白眼，又把车头转了回去。Harry这次没再兴奋地乱叫，汽车缓慢地重新发动了起来，他玩着自己手上那堆乱七八糟的戒指，轻快地说：“不过你放心，他们一时半会儿找不到我们的。我的手机装了定位，所以我把它扔在了别墅里，只带着一张足够咱们穿越欧洲的银行卡。不过Robin会追踪那张卡的取款记录，所以我们要尽快找到一个银行把钱取出来。”

“看来你是有备而来，哈？”Louis没好气地答话。

男孩乖巧地点了点头：“我只是在等待有个人能够带我实施计划。”

他皱起了眉：“你怎么知道那个人会是我？”

“我不知道，”Harry如实回答，认真地盯着他，“我说了，我在等待。只是恰巧那个人是你。”

-哈，真是走了八百辈子的运气让你等到了我，一个随时可能发病的疯子，一个想要弃车逃跑的混蛋，一个偷钥匙之前把药都倒进了马桶的傻逼。

男孩又想起了什么，有点扭捏地说：“其实我以为你认识我呢。这一片不少人都认识我。”

“听上去像是认识你是一种义务，很抱歉我没有履行义务，但事实上我一点也不抱歉。”他的脑子像一团浆糊，说出来的话互相打着架。 _他又要被淹没了。_

他大概以为这样能吓到Harry，但并没有。那个自我感觉良好的卷毛只是愣了愣，然后乖巧地说：“我不是这个意思。对不起。我只是想说…我认识你，你经常在院子里和别的大孩子一起踢足球。我不是偷窥狂什么的…”他白皙的脸颊染上了几抹绯红，声音越来越小，“我就住在你们旁边的房子里，我每天都能看到你。”

男孩的声音温润而有力，像一只手从水面伸下来，抓住了Louis的手。那只手努力地拉着Louis想要把他从涌上来的水流中拉起来，温度顺着指尖传导到Louis冰冷的皮肤，一路呼啸着到达胸腔，让他的心脏也跟着这一点温度剧烈跳动了起来，冲击着脆弱的鼓膜。

他松开了那只手。

Harry见Louis没回答自己，撇撇嘴低下头，把自己缩进了副驾驶座里。过了几分钟，Louis突然问：“你要去哪儿？”他的声音像刚从水里捞出来一样，冰冷而潮湿。

“我吗？”男孩不无兴奋地抬起头，随后又摇了摇头，“我不知道。我妈妈改嫁了，她在巴黎，也可能在马赛。我不知道。” 他身体里那个自带的小灯泡好像突然灭掉了，Louis突然不再能看透这个脸色突然变得忧郁而迷茫，似乎被一些悲伤回忆卷去了不知名的地方的小男孩。

他没说话。重振旗鼓的Harry又试探般地问道：“你要去哪儿？”

“我把吉他丢在巴黎了，”Louis看都没看他，只是盯着前方车灯照射的大路，“我要回去取。”

他用余光瞥见Harry惊讶地张大了嘴巴：“你要从意大利南部开车去巴黎，为了一把吉他？”他听上去像在质问Louis是否真的要为了种一颗土豆而跑到火星上。

Louis点了点头。Harry把自己摔进了柔软的车座里，语气充满倾慕，“我仰慕你，Louis，”他慢慢地说，“你是我这辈子见过的最酷的人。”

-得了吧，我跟酷这个字一点也沾不上边，也根本付不起你昂贵的仰慕。我有病，懂吗，我病得快死了！Louis搜刮了一肚子的脏话想骂这个笑得像朵太阳花一样的蠢蛋，他是怎么活到现在都没被人拐走的？但他也许真的太累了，他根本没有力气说话。他就这样疲倦地开着那辆房车，驶向他们未知的前路。

天亮时Louis叫醒了Harry。床上的男孩裹着毯子，只露出一张对着Louis的脸蛋。他过分浓密的眼睫毛随着呼吸安静地颤抖着，像破茧的蝴蝶娇弱的翅膀，有点长的卷发凌乱地洒在脸上，嘴唇微微张开，露出一截整齐洁白的门齿。Louis空空的胃袋里好像突然飞进了一只鸟——也许就是Harry那头乱发中藏着的那只——胡乱地扑腾着让他一阵没来由地心烦。他咽了口口水，蹲下身拍了拍男孩柔软的脸。

“嘿，到罗马了。”他的声音因为一夜没怎么喝水而显得干涩，但初升的八月的太阳让他比夜里好受了些，“我们去吃点东西，然后找家银行取你该死的钱。”

“你会开车吗？”Louis漫不经心地问。Harry嘴里大嚼着他的那份piadina，露出一副不可思议的无辜表情。“我当然不会，我才十六岁。”

年长的男孩感到一阵头疼，乏累感撕扯着他的神经，让他几乎想要呕吐。他慢慢地揉了揉太阳穴：“听着，Harry，你不会开车，这就意味着我们会耗上更长时间。”

“我们可以找个司机。”Harry机灵地指出。

“不，我不相信别人，”Louis用手支撑住额头，男孩温软的声音把他从陷入睡眠中的边缘拉扯回来，或者他更愿承认是还冒着热气的黑咖啡的功劳，“他们会偷走我的车，杀死我然后绑架你，割掉你的一只耳朵寄给你爸逼他打过来几千万块。”

他看见Harry的脸上露出担忧的神色：“你还好吗，Louis？我觉得你真的需要一些休息了。”

Louis醒来时已是黄昏。床边的窗户没拉窗帘，大片大片柳橙汁般的金色洒进他的视线，他微微眯起眼睛，在清醒过来的下一秒从床上弹了起来。

Harry坐在他对面的床上读一本日期久远的地理杂志，看到他坐起来，冲他扯出一个露出很多颗牙齿的笑：“你醒啦，Louis？还难受吗？”

Louis瞪了他两秒，发现他实在是没办法对这个家养大型犬一般的男生发脾气。他不知道Harry有什么特别的魔力，跃动在他沾着金色的发卷上的、藏在他眼角的长长的细纹里的、盛在他嘴角深不见底的酒窝里的，这个奇怪的绿眼睛男孩的力量。

“我嘱咐你两个小时后叫醒我的。”他索性不再看他，跳下床走向驾驶座，Harry也把那本旧杂志扔在床上跟上了他，委屈巴巴地解释：“你看上去睡得不错，我实在不忍心叫醒你...”

Louis一边等待引擎加热一边揉着一头凌乱的头发，他是睡得不错，甚至难得地做了个美梦——他就说Harry有什么魔力。他的脖子和后背因为夏日午后的气温出了一层密密的汗，被车窗漏进来的风吹得一阵发凉。Harry坐在他身边，依旧大嚼着口香糖，无比熟练地扭开车载广播，某个不知名乐队的性感女声像冷饮一般浸透了整个车厢。

_This is a journey and we're call it home_

_And when it stops we're feeling miserable, well_

Harry跟着节奏摇晃着身子，嘴里跟着旋律乱哼。Louis很想告诉他这很傻，但男孩陶醉在自己世界里的样子让他不忍心打搅。他突然想到也许他们是一类人，所以命运或者该死的什么东西才会让他们此刻坐在一辆(快要报废的)车里共同奔赴不知道是什么见鬼的地方。去他的吧，和Harry一起去格陵兰他都无所谓。

男孩唱歌般的声音打断了他难得活跃的思绪，“快问快答时间，Louis，”他穿着精挑细选过的Louis的蓝色T恤，装模作样地戴着墨镜，“Freddie还是Roger?”

Louis愣了一下，才反应过来电台已经跳到了 _I Want To Break Free_ 。于是他说:“Noel。”

Harry撅起嘴， 显然并不满意他的答案:“这不算。再来——Dylan还是Bowie?”

“绝对是Bowie。”

“有品味，你拿到了一分。Tom Hardy还是Tom Cruise?”

“Hardy。”

“Sasha还是Harry?”

过于突然的问题让Louis一头雾水，反应过来的一瞬间他明白Harry真的已经观察他很久了，连经常来敲他家门想和他一起玩的女孩名字都知道（虽然他很少答应她）。

“Sasha不是我的type，所以——”他隔着墨镜也能感觉到男孩过于认真的注视快要将他皮肤烧出一个洞，他因此分了神，手心出了一层细汗，几乎要抓不稳方向盘。

“哪个都不选。”

这肯定是个零分的答案。Harry发出一声失望的大喊，把自己摔回副驾驶座，张开嘴想说什么又合上。最终他只是把墨镜摘下来扔到一边，蔫了般走到车厢后面，把自己扔到了床上。Louis拧掉了音响，听到男孩闷闷的声音隔着一层被子冲破凝固的空气艰难地漂浮过来。

“我读不懂你，Louis。”

他在Harry看不到的地方垂下了眼睛，他想为自己辩解，想去安慰一下那个枯萎的男孩，但他什么也没做。他知道自己就算做了也做不好，就像他试图做过的每件事一样。

Louis已经有三天没有吃药了，但他竟然久违地感觉还不错。确切地说，是很久以来都没有过的好状态。他没有之前那么易怒或者嗜睡，也不会再在开过每一条海岸公路时都想着掉转车头冲进海里。他脑子里那些黑色的杂乱线条和让他感到压抑的神秘符号和奇怪念头颇不情愿地退了出去，取而代之的是那双清亮的绿眼睛，那个穿着他的短袖和套头衫、头发顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发，笑得没心没肺的卷发男孩。

他想他在慢慢好起来。

他想他喜欢上Harry了。

这个念头最开始出现的时候Louis吓了一跳，这倒不是说是因为Harry是一个男孩子或者什么的——他只是惊讶那个人是Harry，是和他完全不在一个世界的Harry。他们唯一的交集就是这辆老旧的菲亚特房车，这个看上去人畜无害的男孩只是闯进了他的世界，吃光了他的巧克力棒，而他却喜欢上了他。

Louis告诉自己他不能这样做，但那一颗小小的种子砸在胸腔里，几乎是迅速地开出了荒地上的唯一一朵玫瑰。那速度太快了，快到他分辨不清是哪一刻，当Harry吃路边摊的草莓甜甜圈吃得满嘴都是劣质的粉色果酱时，当Harry借他的烟抽了一口结果把肺都要咳出来时，抑或当Harry淋完雨裹着毯子像只湿透的金毛犬一样缩在床角时。

他们顺着北方那条蓝色大道一路开下去，在破晓的晨光中驶过特尔尼，在星光低垂的午夜路过佛罗伦萨的古镇，在瓢泼大雨中开过帕尔马。到达都灵时Harry取出了他卡里最后一笔可观的数字，然后头也不回地把那张可怜的卡片扔进了银行旁边的喷泉里。为了庆祝即将离开意大利，他们难得地订了一间颇为豪华的餐厅，Harry端着一副阔绰少爷的架子，一本正经地评价着前菜味道太淡，主菜的牛排又太咸。他们都喝了点葡萄酒，酡红染上脸颊，酒精麻醉神经，Louis终于尝到了Harry舌尖的味道，是布朗尼的甜味。

起初是一个吻，然后一切逐渐变得一发不可收拾。某个下暴雨的夜晚他们把车停到一个打烊的汽车餐厅旁，Louis进入Harry，像鱼进入水里。雨点急促地拍打着窗子，他们相拥着共赴风暴的中心。

他们没费什么力气就进入了法国，Louis在使花招糊弄人方面一直是个高手。接连几天，他的心情都出奇地愉悦。清晨Harry用黏腻的吻和从路边摘来的野花逗醒他，他把那些蓝的紫的花装在玻璃瓶里放在床头，把从街边书店买来的旅行手记和意大利语小说（他只读了几页，用英文标满了密密麻麻的注释）摆在床顶的架子上。夜里他们把精心挑选的磁带插进车载音响，Louis拉起Harry的手在狭窄的空间里随着凌乱的鼓点和华丽的和弦扭动身体，蹩脚的双人舞总是以两人被绊倒相拥着滚上床告终。

“等我找到了我的吉他，我要为你写好多好多首歌，我要让Lennon和洋子都嫉妒我们。”

他捕捉到身上的男孩眼里一闪而过的阴沉，过多的无处释放的肾上腺素让他无暇去思考那是什么意义。Harry凑下来吻他的眼睛他的鼻尖，嘴角的笑晕进周遭的空气里。

“好，Louis，我等你。”

Louis时常想，Harry所做的一切让他感到这辆破房车——他仔细掂量这个词的分量——变成了他们两个的家。

又或者Harry的存在就让他有这种感觉。

他们在法国的第一站是芒通。Harry吵着嚷着这个镇子真漂亮，我们应该在这呆一下午再走。趁卷毛男孩沉溺于一家装潢文艺的书店时，Louis偷偷溜到了隔壁的首饰店。店长是位慈祥的老先生，个子很矮，鬓发斑白，微笑着看着他。

“我......”Louis环顾四周，组织着语言，“我想要一条项链。送给一个男孩。”

“啊，”老先生一听就明白了，“他对你来说重要吗，chérie？” _（法语，意为亲爱的。）_

Louis想了想，认真地点了点头。“我想送他一条项链，这样他以后看到这条项链就会想起我。”

店长笑了，挑选过后递给他一条蓝色的玻璃项链，坠着一朵透亮的五瓣花，在日光下折射出斑驳的色彩。

“这是桔梗花，”他听到老人乐呵呵地说，“花语是永不凋谢的爱。”

Louis咬了咬唇，把那条沉甸甸的项链小心翼翼地收在手里。“就要这个，谢谢您。”

店长帮他把项链装进一个精巧的盒子，又在里面放了张卡片。男孩接过来看到上面的内容，唰的脸红了。他的法语储备量少得可怜，很不幸那几个龙飞凤舞的单词就是其中的一些。更不幸的是，Harry的法语比他好得多得多。他把那张写着Je t'aime的粉色卡片从盒子里抽出来，递还给柜台后的老人，对方疑惑地看着他。 _（法语，意为我爱你。）_

“对不起，我想我......”他的身子像是被那几个词下了咒，白皙的脸庞罩上了一层粉红色的纱，“这太贵重了，我从没和任何人说过——我不确定他会不会喜欢。”

或者说他不确定自己会收到什么样的回应。那个卷毛会惊讶地望着他还是当他开玩笑，会接受抑或笑着搪塞“我喜欢你但我不爱你”，甚至更过分的，那双冰冷的绿珠子会像看笑话一样扫过他苍白的面颊，玻璃碎片般的单词将他扎得血流不止。

“我以为我们只是玩玩而已，Louis。谁会爱上一个精神病人呢。”

他怕他脆弱的神经承受不起。

他不敢看那位还茫然的法国老先生，把那烫手一样的卡片扔在柜台上，头也不回地跑了出去。

Louis在书店门口呆了一会儿，等方才身子里凝固的血液重新流动起来，胃里的下坠感也渐渐消退。他把小盒子塞进外套口袋，装作什么都么发生过走进书店。Harry站在一排木质书架前，看书正看得投入，丝毫不知道他的恋人刚在大脑里打完一场关于他的世纪大战，已经精疲力竭。Louis突然叫他，把他吓了一跳。

“你在看什么呢？”他冲他手里那本黑色的平装书扬扬下巴。高个男孩抿了抿唇，眼神有点扑闪。

“一本有关躁郁症的书。”Harry慢吞吞地说，“我想......我想可能有点帮助。我要买下它。”

不出所料，他面前那张漂亮的脸颊一瞬间阴沉下来。“你不需要买它，”Louis几乎是强硬地从他手中抽出那本书，厚重的书脊磕红了他的手，“我好得很。我们该走了。”

他拽起Harry的手腕把他拖出了书店，愤怒和愧疚裹挟着他让他不敢看Harry的眼睛，因此当然也就不知道男孩望着他的眼神中满溢的担忧和委屈。

从度假村出逃的整整二十天后，他们失去了唯一的财产，那辆老旧的菲亚特。那时他们已经快到里昂了，Harry心血来潮突然想要开车试试，Louis拗不过，便也由他去了。不料男孩开出没十几码就撞到了路边一棵弱不禁风的树上，一时间车头冒起了青烟，那棵树歪歪扭扭地向后倒去，交警的呼声在他们身后响起。

他们的车被扣了，人也“需要进警局呆一晚上”——如果他们没有在最后一刻没了命地狂奔的话。他们一直跑到上气不接下气，肺叶里最后一丝空气都被挤净，喉咙像被砂纸磨过一样嘶哑作痛。然后他们停下来，对视一眼然后放声大笑，好像两人是刚抢了银行的城中大盗。

Harry直到笑到肚子痛才慢慢停下来。“我们今晚住哪儿?”他一边抹着眼角的眼泪一边问。

“我们住在树林里，像《爱在黎明破晓前》里一样。”

“哦，”卷毛男孩认真地望着他，“而且他们也在那里做//爱了。”

结果他们真的在附近的树林里和衣而卧。月亮爬上树梢，像细雪一样洒在男孩裸露的脸上脖颈上臂弯里。亲吻的间隙，Louis摸到兜里方方正正的盒子。他一直没找到机会把它送给他。

“Harry。”他轻声说。

卷毛男孩有点迷迷糊糊的:“嗯?”

“我给你准备了礼物。”他费了点力气把盒子拽出来打开，被雕刻成繁复形状的玻璃花在朦胧的月光照射下泛着柔和的光芒。Harry那双清亮的绿眼睛一时睁大了，他不可思议地看看那项链，又看看Louis。

“这，这太酷了——”

Louis让他背过身，帮他把项链戴在脖子上。冰凉的玻璃贴着温热的肌肤，Harry低着头，爱不释手地描摹着花瓣的纹路，又抬起头看着Louis。月光下，他深邃的蓝眼睛像两捧闪烁的碎银，亮晶晶的。

“谢谢你的礼物，Louis，谢谢你，”男孩像只大型犬一样扑上来，在他的脸上毫无章法地印下一个又一个黏糊糊湿漉漉的吻，“我好喜欢——”

Louis被他逗得咯咯直笑，他们又互相亲热了一会儿，月亮升高了一些，堂堂正正地悬在空中，映在他们的眼睛里。

“你以后想做什么，Hazza？”Louis悄声问。他怀里的男孩抬头看了他一眼，卷发蹭得他的下巴痒痒的，头发里掺杂的草味儿挠着他的鼻腔。

“我想做一名舞台剧演员。小时候Robin经常带我去伦敦西区看音乐剧，我很向往那些身着华服，从容自信的演员——我也想和他们一样。”他环着Louis腰肢的手收得更紧了些，“你呢？”

Louis没说话，深蓝的夜空静得只能听到风的心跳。半晌，那夜莺般脆而清亮的声音在Harry头顶响起。

“我想活着。”

一时的沉默。卷毛男孩小声说：“你当然会活着。别说这种话。”

“我想做个正常人。”Louis没答他，接着说，“我想感受到我自己，我想......掌控我自己。”他的声音越来越小，“我不想再这样下去了。我不想再伤害我喜欢的人了。”

他感到胸前的重量消失了。Harry躺到他身边，绿眼仁直直地盯着他。“为什么到现在你想的还是别人，”他听上去有点愤怒又有点无奈，两颊鼓鼓的，“没有人会生你的气，这不是你的错。”

他们注视着对方，Louis听到他自己的声音好像从很远的地方传来。

“我不想再伤害你了。”

“我一直在被我的情绪控制着。抑郁时大部分时间我只想睡觉，偶尔我会伤害自己，这没什么；但狂躁时我经常做一些蠢事傻事，我会吓到别人或者伤害到别人。我吓跑了很多人，”他深吸了一口气，“我不是不知道，我只是......我不太关心这些。我不关心我有没有朋友，也不关心我有没有伤害到别人。我只是继续发疯，然后陷入又一个低谷。我的大脑里就像有一台洗衣机，我的全部思想和情绪都被关在里面，开关却不在我这里。我永远不知道这台机器什么时候会启动，什么时候又会停下，我的情绪什么时候会像脏衣服一样被灌进水卷动起来，它们会怎么转动，快还是慢，我都不知道。”

他叹了口气，“这感觉很糟，也很累。”

Harry像要说些什么，Louis没给他机会。他继续说下去。“但和你在一起的时候不一样。和你在一起时我感到......很好。你让我感到很安全也很快乐，像是掌控了自己的开关，”他闭上眼，太阳穴突突地跳着，“所以我也想让你快乐。但我想就连这点事情我也搞砸了。我他妈就是这种烂人。”

草叶和泥土硌得他的脑袋生疼，Harry没说话，除了自己快要失衡的心跳Louis只听到乌鸫的鸣叫撕裂夜空的声音。下一秒，他感到一个湿润的吻落在他颤抖的眼皮上。

“你才不是什么烂人呢，你是我遇见过最好的人。”男孩的声音像羽毛一样飘落在他耳畔，“和你在一起的我是最快乐的我。 _我们在一起是世上所能累积的最大的财富。_ ”他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“聂鲁达的诗句。”

他睁开眼睛，看到那双大而清亮的眼珠亮晶晶的，闪烁的不知是星光还是泪光。Harry的大手握紧了他的手，每一根指头都恰到好处地嵌进指缝里，其中掺杂着些泥土和青草的碎屑。

“你会好起来的，Lou，我保证。我妈妈在巴黎认识一些很厉害的医生，等我们找到她，她会让那些医生治好你，”男孩望着他，每个字都说得缓慢而笃定，“我会一直陪在你身边——我们慢慢来，好吗？”

Louis望着Harry，点了点头。“好。”

他说好，即使他知道Harry注定不会找到他的妈妈了。

就像他知道他注定不会找到他的吉他了。

破晓时Louis叫醒了Harry，在睡意朦胧的卷毛迷惑着他们该怎么走时身体力行实践了唯一的解决方案，从某个倒霉的院子里偷了辆还锃亮的摩托。打火发动时高个男孩尖叫着“这他妈太疯狂了”，Louis甩给他一个头盔，催他赶快坐上来。

他们沿着晨光熹微的地平线开往里昂，晨风那还沾着露珠的心脏在他们相爱的寂静中跳动，目送他们奔向未知的终点。

到里昂的第三天，Harry觉察到了Louis的反常。彼时是下午两点，窗外的热风卷着喑哑的蝉鸣钻进旅馆的窗子，而Louis还把自己裹在被子里，连Harry带回来的午餐都没吃。

“没关系的Louis，”男孩在他床前蹲下，细心地帮他掖上被角，“我们可以一直呆在旅馆里，直到你觉得好些了。你想吃什么就告诉我，我去给你买——你想吃橙子吗？饼干呢？还是香草冰淇淋？”

被子下传来的声音哑哑的——“别走。别离开我。”

Harry有点哭笑不得，他轻轻地吻了吻那颗背对着他的棕毛脑袋：“我不会离开你的，我只是去给你买点吃的——我把空调再调低两度，你裹着被子别热到自己。”

他变着法的给Louis买他喜欢吃的东西，但在发现Louis会划开易拉罐用来割伤自己后停掉了他的罐装可乐。纱布和碘酒成了床头橱上的常客，旁边放着几本Harry打发时间的书——他还是在附近的书店里找到了那本在芒通错过的书。Louis不想出房间，也不想Harry出房间。他大部分时间在睡觉，醒来就看一会电视或书。偶尔Harry从书页间抬头，瞥见他正拧着眉头站在窗边，若有所思地望着什么，但当他问他时他又什么都不答。

他像个闹别扭的小孩子。Harry边从货架上取下两瓶牛奶边想，愣了愣，又把玻璃瓶放回去换成了纸盒装。他不能给他的男孩任何伤害自己的机会。

他从711出来，抱着一纸袋面包牛奶和水果，又特意绕去一个街区外的蛋糕店买了Louis喜欢的红丝绒蛋糕——一个月前的这天午夜，他大笑着跳上了Louis那辆早已不知所踪的菲亚特。Louis可能忘了，但他不会忘。

他不会忘了他们一个月来的每一分每一秒。他不会忘了那个看上去臭屁又逞强的男孩也有脆弱的一面，不会忘了他送他的项链，不会忘了他小心翼翼地对他说“我也想让你快乐”。

他很快乐，他想告诉Louis和他在一起的每一秒他都好快乐。天真的男孩沉浸在细碎的甜蜜回忆中，三步并作两步上了楼梯，却在下一刻发现走廊尽头那间熟悉的客房门是开着的。

Harry的心一下子像是坠到胃里。他缓缓地走过去推开那扇虚掩的门，视线习惯性地落到靠墙的双人床上，被褥凌乱地散着，本该出现在那里的男孩却不见影踪。床头橱上的东西都没被动过，连翻开的书都还停留在他没读完的那一页。他又向旁侧看去，他一个月没见的父亲正坐在沙发上，男人那双和他如出一辙的绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男孩，面色严肃。

但Harry没时间管他父亲是生气还是失望，他脑子里只有一个不断放大的声音。Louis不在。

他怀着最后一丝渺茫的希望，用空着的右手打开身边浴室的门。空的，他就知道是空的。Louis就这样突然消失在了他的生命中，就像他从未出现过一样。

装蛋糕的纸盒和纸袋相继落在地上，发出沉闷的哀鸣。“Louis在哪？”他几乎是动用了全身的力气才反刍般挤出那几个单词。

“他走了，”男人轻咳一声，“你不会再见到他了。”

那之后发生了什么Harry不太记得了。他不记得他是怎么哭着一遍遍质问他父亲又一遍遍地得到含糊其辞的答案，不记得他是怎么颤抖着把那些书和Louis留给他的几件衣服打包好，不记得男人催他走时是怎么不耐烦地把地上烂掉的蛋糕盒子踢到一边，不记得他是怎么被塞进街对面那辆银色的雪佛莱，又是怎么被推上回伦敦的飞机。

他没想过自己会受到什么处罚，法国在他眼中缩小成一片斑驳的陆地时他想的满满都是Louis。Louis现在在哪呢？他的家人找到他了吗？他的心情好起来了吗？他还处在抑郁期，得赶紧找个地方歇脚休息才行。他还没吃晚饭，一定很饿了，Harry暗自期望他多少吃点东西。

他希望他回家，不管是自愿的还是像他一样被迫的。

Harry的手里还抱着那本有关躁郁症的书。他精神恍惚，这才注意到书里除了书签好像还夹了什么东西。是一封信，信封上是旅馆的地址和电话号码，还有简短的几个字“ _致H_ ”。

_最亲爱的Harry，_

_此刻是午夜两点，我们分享着一张床，你正躺在我身边熟睡，发出轻微的鼾声。那辆银色的雪佛莱正停在街对面正冲着我们房间的位置。我睡不着。近来我总是白天睡觉而夜里清醒，夜的怪兽正撕扯着我，让我没法写下清晰直白的词句。_

_那辆车是在我们订下旅馆的那天下午出现在那里的，几天来街上的车流熙熙攘攘，只有它一动不动地窥伺着我们的窗。我一闭眼仿佛就能看到它张开血盆大口把你吞入腹中，你的手绝望地伸向我，我却怎么也抓不到，只眼看着你消失在眼前，我再也找不到你；但当我睁开眼看向你，我的耳边又响起不断的钟声，每一声都在宣判着我与你剩下的时间。我不敢去数，而当你看到这封信时（如果你有幸能找到它的话），很明显它已经响过了尾声。_

_我很害怕，Harry。但我什么也做不了。我每天看着你走出门去就怕你再也不会回来，每一分每一秒都像凝固的泥沙，流动得如此之慢，每次我用眼泪和鲜血将它融化开，才能换得你的如期归来。但我更怕和你一起走出门去然后任由你像梦里那样在我面前被带走，我太胆小，以至于宁愿让你在我看不见的地方消失。_

_在芒通时，首饰店的店长在装着那条桔梗花项链的盒子里放了张卡片，上面写着Je t'aime，我把它还回去了。我害怕看到你的反应，害怕那会让我崩溃。但现在，既然我们已经分开了——多半这辈子都不会再见面了，请允许我补上那张艳俗的粉色卡片，Je t'aime。在我此后的想象中，你的反应将永远都是最美的那一种。_

_对了，还记得第一天你抱怨我根本没有注意过你吗?骗你的，我早就认识你了。我第一次见你是在一个午后，你和其他几个孩子们在院子里打排球，背对着我，光着上身，只穿着一条短裤，露出光洁的脊背和脖颈。然后你侧过头和你的朋友一起肆无忌惮地大笑，我想我就是从那一刻开始喜欢上你的。我一直不相信所谓的一见钟情，直到遇见你。_

_但我一直以为你是镇上的居民，如果早些知道，愚蠢如当时的我也不会同意你上车的。不过你知道吗，如果没有你，我可能根本不会去往巴黎，甚至不会走出意大利。我会顺着公路一路冲向某个丑陋得不像上帝造物的崖壁，连人带车摔进一片无名的海域。你救了我一命。_

_人们说我是疯子，从来没有人对我用过“仰慕”这个词，你是第一个。而我也像你仰慕着我一样、甚至比那更甚地，深深地，无药可救地爱慕着你。_

_那就是为什么我选择让你离开，或者说，离开你。_

_好好吃饭，好好生活，朝你的梦想进发。尊敬你的父亲。不要再随便上陌生人的车，不是每个人都像我一样算个好心的疯子。也不要再想起我，我不过是你牛逼的人生中的一个不够格的拖车司机罢了。忘记我，就像忘记你生命中的任意一个八月。_

_永远忠诚的，Louis”_

-

戏剧院门口张贴的巨幅海报上那个熟悉的名字展开了Louis Tomlinson被折叠的记忆。

那是一出新编的舞台剧，位于海报正中的男人有着柔软漂亮的长卷发和棱角分明的脸，深情的绿眼睛正定定地注视着他。

五年前那个狼狈的八月呼啸着席卷了他的一切。他在剧院门口站了一会儿，望着那双被放大无数倍的眼睛，任由自己被回忆淹没。缓步离开时他脑子里想的是他倒车想把Harry送回度假村去，转过身走回来时他想的是Harry给他的那些过快枯萎的鲜花和亲吻，买票时他想的是Harry对他说过的他想成为一名舞台剧剧演员。

“你也是来看那个主演Harry的吗？”坐在柜台后的中年男人分外健谈，等待Louis的票打印出来时仍在滔滔不绝，“听说这几年他是戏剧届的新秀，演的剧叫好又叫座，一堆你这个年纪的小年轻跑来就为了看他，嗐，要我说还不是因为那张脸......”

Louis接过票，匆匆地说了句谢谢便忙不迭地逃离。他进去时场子几乎已经坐满了，正红色的幕布垂在舞台上，灯光没全亮起，他弯着身子溜到第二排找到自己的座位。

二十分钟后他终于见到了他期盼的身影。Harry长高了，身形也更加结实。Louis想，那藏在伊顿领下的脖颈曾被他亲吻，而那掩于重重锦缎下的腰肢曾被他握在手中。Louis对欣赏舞台剧并不在行，但看得出Harry演得投入而专注。他的角色有着道林·格雷的天真气质，又背负着俄狄浦斯般的悲剧命运。Louis身边的一位年轻女孩竟因他的表演动情地落下泪来。

戏剧终了，全场响起了如雷般的掌声，欢呼声经久不息，演员们只好谢了两次幕。Harry站在正中的位置，第二次鞠躬起来时他的目光轻巧地扫过全场，不偏不倚地撞进Louis的视线。

他身边的演员都在笑着向观众道谢，而他却像定住了般，呆呆地望着台下的那个方向。过了几秒钟，又好像过了很久，他冲Louis轻轻地颔了颔首，右手贴了贴唇，朝他的方向抛出一个飞吻。

而那又引起了为数可观的一片尖叫。

Louis不知道他为什么会难过。他近乎是狼狈地一散场就从偏门逃了出来，费力构建了两个半小时的心理防线在Harry冲全场给出那个意义不明的吻后悉数崩塌。Harry不仅成为了他梦想的舞台剧演员，而且颇有建树，这很好；而他也还凑合地活着，并在计划之外地见到了自己以为这辈子都不会见到的人——哪怕是隔着一个舞台的距离，这也很好。他们两个都很好，所以他在难过些什么？

他杂乱如麻的思绪和脚步因身后呼喊他名字的声音而停住——他不会认错那声音。Louis缓缓转过身，看到高个男人一路冲他小跑过来，长发被风吹得凌乱。他在他面前气喘吁吁地停下，身上的戏服还没来得及换，脸上仍挂着浮夸的妆容，那让他看上去像个从十九世纪穿越来的伦敦公子。一时之间一片寂静，Louis在等Harry平复呼吸，而Harry在等Louis先开口讲话。所以Louis说——

“你长高了，Harry。”

哦操，他又搞砸了，这次是久别重逢后的第一句台词。

男人不可置信地看着他，用手把落在额前的长发捋到脑后，额角的汗珠亮晶晶的。“头发也变长了——嗯，真是别致的开场白呢，Louis。”

他解围般的自嘲让他们俩不约而同地笑出了声，周遭凝固的空气也终于松弛了些。Louis张开嘴却不知道该说些什么，他不自在地搓搓手，局促地望向那双正热切地盯着他的绿眼珠，看上去像个羞涩的青春期男孩。下一秒，对面的男人扑上来给了他一个结结实实的、带着脂粉气味的拥抱，像月光扑进夜的身体。

“我好想你。”Harry弯着身子慢吞吞地说，湿热的气流在Louis的耳边嘶嘶作响。

Louis的眼眶红了。

“我也想你，Haz，”他猜Harry一定听出了他恰逢其时出现的鼻音，“我真的非常非常想你。”

“你得给我个解释，”Harry卸了妆洗了澡，干净素亮的五官比Louis记忆中舒展开了些，更加锋利，也更加迷人。他换上了宽松的T恤和短裤坐在沙发上，用牙齿撕开谷物棒的包装袋，语气故作嗔怒，“当年你为了一把注定找不回来的破吉他从意大利跑去巴黎；你也把我弄丢了，我一直在等你，可你始终没回来找过我。”

Louis耸耸肩：“一开始是因为你父亲禁止我和你联系，后来…”

-后来我的家人朋友都告诉我八月发生的事情只是一场梦，你不过是我想象出来的幻影。我每天吃很多的药，发病时睡上一天甚至几天的觉。我写歌，踢足球，尝试社交，努力把自己活成一个正常人，可这些都不能帮助我忘记你。我身体里的某一片永远留在了里昂，我活成了你的鬼魂。

长发男人向他凑过来，皮肤还泛着水汽蒸腾的粉红色，身上散发出一股柠檬味沐浴液的香气。“你的病——你现在好了吗？”他小心翼翼地问，发尾扫过Louis的皮肤，挠得他的心窝痒痒的。

“比过去好多了，”Louis用手指擦了擦鼻尖，“有时候我想就这样也没什么，绝大多数有色彩的时候我是个正常人，丢进人海里也不会被找到那种——”

“不Louis，”Harry着急地打断了他，手向下探去握住了他的手，“我会找到你，我永远都会找到你。”他眨了眨眼，“虽然这听上去太滥俗了，但是是真的——不然你以为我是怎么像个疯子一样挤过散场的人流跟着你的方向跑出去追上你的？”

他们的距离近得Louis可以在那对浅色的虹膜里看到自己的倒影，那让他的胸口又涨又涩。“我知道，Harry，”他张开手掌，把指头一根一根完美地嵌进对方宽阔的指缝，“我现在知道了。”

“至于剩下的那一小部分空白的时候，”他继续说，冲Harry眨了眨眼，“它们等到了你。你会把它们全部填满。”

那对藏在浓密睫毛后的祖母绿眸子一眨不眨地望着他。“我不确定我能不能做好这一切，”Harry的声音小了下去，脑袋沮丧地低垂着，“我是说，后来我经常自责我那时没能照顾好你，没能知道你在想什么......”

“那不是你的错，亲爱的。我很抱歉我不告而别，但在当时的情况下我们没有更好的选择，”Louis摇着头，拇指轻轻摩挲着Harry的颧骨，“而且我相信你绝对能做好的。你是世界上唯一能做好这件事的人——我们慢慢来，好吗？”

男人慢慢地抬起头，眼角还泛着红，闪着泪光的眸子像一池摇曳的春水，在他的注视下最终宁静下来。

Harry点了点头。“好。”

他说好，因为他知道他不会让Louis失望，他可以给他他想要的一切。

他说好，因为他知道这次没有什么东西能将他们分开了。


End file.
